


Не он

by Humano_Xama



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Izzet, M/M, Orzov, Ravnica, The Living Guildpact
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Рал Зарек начал новую (личную) жизнь, но прошлое все еще преследует его...





	Не он

Рал Зарек карабкался в ночной темноте по стене дома, тщательно выбирая, куда поставить руку или ногу с закрепленными на ладонях и мысках сапог электромагнитными присосками. На каждой присоске располагался маленький фонарик, чтобы не попасть ею на случайную трещину, но это почти не помогало – стена была в мелких неровностях, и присоски плохо с ней схватывались. На всякий случай Рал заранее активировал антигравитационный баллон на спине, но если бы пришлось им воспользоваться в режиме предотвращения падения, то треск работающей системы перебудил бы всех жителей дома, чьи окна выходили на эту сторону улицы. Зарек совершенно не хотел афишировать, что он живет здесь – обосновавшись настолько прочно, что вешает на доме фонарь.  
Наконец Рал долез до уровня балкона второго этажа, располагавшегося высоко над землей, как третий этаж в других домах, и перебрался на сам балкон снаружи, повиснув над улицей. В этом доме потолки были высокими, и расстояние между этажами по стенам – большим. Это было хорошо. Значит, свет от фонаря не дойдет до окна жильцов выше, а попадет только в их с Томиком апартамент. Мешать спать другим людям ему не хотелось все по той же причине. Не стоило привлекать к себе внимание. Эта квартира принадлежала Томику, и хотя Рал проводил здесь, наверное, каждую третью ночь, меньше всего он желал, чтобы это стало всем известно.  
Лампа и электроуловитель также висели у него за спиной. Его глаза уже привыкли к темноте. Уцепившись за геометрический каменный рельеф на балконе, Зарек отключил ручные присоски и сдвинул их на запястья. При помощи все той же электромагнитной магии он без труда закрепил на балконе фонарь, направленный вверх, и металлический прут, который собирал из воздуха электричество.   
Он чуть отстранился. Должно работать. Но лучше было проверить это из квартиры.  
Зарек взялся за перила балкона, отцепил ноги от стенки, легко подтянулся и перескочил на балкон внутрь.  
Дверь в их с Томиком комнату была приоткрыта. Он сдвинул прозрачную занавеску и осторожно вошел в более плотную темноту, пытаясь не греметь снаряжением, бережно снял электрический наруч, отсоединил шланг от аккумулятора, отстегнул баллон и аккуратно положил все это на пушистый ковер в углу. Томик не проснулся, лишь пошевелился во сне.  
Рал подошел к постели и встал над ним, слушая его размеренное сонное дыхание. Томик всегда спал крепко, тихо и красиво, как на картине, изображающей недостижимый для большинства Оржовов безмятежный сон – на правом боку, одна рука ладонью под щекой, другая лежит поверх одеяла. Зарек знал, что мало кому из гильдии ростовщиков дарован спокойный ночной отдых, но совесть Томика всегда была чиста настолько, что странно, как он не попал к Азориусам. Гильдейские кошмары никогда его не мучили. Укладываясь с ним рядом, и сам Зарек всегда прекрасно высыпался.  
На самом деле это было чудесно.  
Намного лучше, чем те мучения, которые постоянно испытывал Белерен, и заставлял испытывать их и его, Зарека. Ночи с Живым Договором были похожи на ад. Обычно он не мог заснуть, ворочался, вставал и возвращался ровно тогда, когда Зарек успевал задремать, а потом смотрел в потолок и взглядом рисовал на нем светящиеся иллюзорные узоры. Лишь когда они тускнели в безрадостном утреннем свете, Белерен закрывал глаза и забывался. Рал, устававший за такую ночь больше, чем он устал бы за трое суток бодрствования в лаборатории, лежал рядом и тихо скрипел зубами от бессилия.   
Если же Белерен засыпал быстро, то ему снились кошмары, он вскрикивал во сне, стонал и из-под его сомкнутых век текли слезы. Добудиться при этом его было невозможно. Рал вскакивал с постели и ходил туда-сюда по комнате, пытаясь успокоиться, потому что вскоре ему должны были понадобиться все его силы. После пробуждения от таких кошмаров Белерену почти всегда становилось плохо. Он дрожал в лихорадке, путаясь в насквозь вспотевших одеялах, не способен был оторвать голову от подушки и едва мог даже напиться воды, давясь каждым глотком. Зарек поил его с ложечки, подкладывая ему под лицо полотенце и не столько жалел Белерена, сколько злился на собственную беспомощность.  
Ужас. Просто ужас. Зарек вспоминал все это снова и снова. В любовных ласках все это тоже было невозможно терпеть. Для Белерена каждый раз был как первый. Он стеснялся любых действий Рала. Белерен зажмуривался и отворачивался от поцелуев, втягивая голову в плечи, не желал раздеваться, замирал даже от самых невинных прикосновений к его обнаженной коже, и кусал себе губы до крови тогда, когда на краткий миг ему становилось хорошо и сдерживаться было невозможно. Когда все заканчивалось, Живой Договор укутывался в одеяло, прятал лицо и невозможно было понять, понравилось ли ему...  
Рал потряс головой, возвращаясь в настоящее.  
Как бы плохо ни было тогда с Белереном, сейчас грозовой маг готов был сделать все, чтобы унять тоску по нему. И он это делал.  
Подойдя к балконной двери, Зарек щелкнул всеми пальцами правой руки сразу.   
Воздух снаружи тихо, но явственно зазвенел, словно городские пылинки над улицей превратились в кристаллики стекла и все разом столкнулись друг с другом. Медленно, как сладкий напиток, в темноту комнаты потекло синевато-голубое свечение.  
Зарек вновь вышел на балкон. Ночной воздух раннего лета на улице был лишь самую малость прохладнее, чем в комнате. Фонарь ровно и бесшумно горел за балконом, и его свет словно бы становился тяжелее воздуха, достигая парапета. Он лился в комнату, превращая обычные, ничем не примечательные городские апартаменты в мистическое убежище. Рал бывал в таком месте, и пусть там светились в сумерках комнаты не разряды атмосферного тока, а обрывки чужих сознаний, окрашенные в голубой цвет, чтобы они не были такими эфемерными и неуловимыми, все равно цель была достигнута.  
Получилось очень, очень похоже.  
Зарек кивнул сам себе и вернулся в комнату. Свет разлился по потолку и стенам, он струился по постели и причудливым образом изменял облик лежащего на ней юноши. В этом не было никакой магии, самая обычная игра теней и освещения, и грозовой маг не мог поверить, что вот так просто он наконец сможет получать то, чего так хотел.  
Рал откинул со спящего Томика одеяло, склонился над ним, поцеловал в плечо и почувствовал возбуждение, как и всегда со своим оржовским любовником.   
Обнаженный Белерен с его бледной кожей и змеившимися по ней еще более бледными татуировками вызывал у него болезненную неловкость, и Рал сам не понимал, как она превращалась в желание на грани одержимости. Тело Томика Вроны неимоверно заводило его, так случилось с самого первого взгляда на молодого оржовского адвокиста, и не утихало до сих пор. Почти на пол-головы ниже ростом, чем Зарек, складный, но самую малость запустивший себя на кабинетной работе, всего лишь настолько, чтобы худой и угловатый Рал чувствовал себя рядом с ним совсем немного красивее, Томик уверенно двигался, искренне улыбался и всегда смотрел в глаза собеседнику. В постели он делал все то, что нравилось Ралу, сам или отзываясь на просьбы. Зарек ждал подвоха, но его не было. Томик охотно дарил ему удовольствие, а получал его обычно даже скорее, чем им обоим хотелось бы, но Рал не мог его за это осуждать.  
Но было и то, что вызывало у него затаенную тоску. Томик был невероятно похож лицом на Белерена, только его скулы были шире и ниже, волосы – светлее, жестче и кудрявее, а глаза – темно-серые, почти карие. Мне просто нравятся такие лица, говорил себе Рал Зарек, в этом нет ничего страшного или особенного, и он сам не понимал, не обманывает ли себя...  
– Ого, – Томик открыл глаза и увидел залитую фосфоресцирующим голубым светом комнату. – Что это?  
– Фонарь. Я повесил его за балконом. Сам его изобрел, такой, чтобы и давал заснуть и делал светлее в комнате, – Зарек порадовался, что было все же не настолько светло – Томик Врона не заметил, как он покраснел от вранья, или точнее говоря, от недосказанности. – Я не люблю, когда совсем темно. Тебе же нравится? – поспешно спросил он.   
– Еще как! – подтвердил Томик. – Только главное, чтобы он не мешал соседям. Я не хочу привлекать внимание. Сам же говоришь, что у Иззетов до сих пор смотрят косо на ваши связи с чужими гильдейцами... Главное, не подставляйся. Пожалуйста.  
От тела Томика, от их постели, поднималось сладко пахнущее тепло. Любовник в синем свете из окна смотрел на Зарека, обнаженный, несовершенный, но не чувствовавший никакого стеснения. Зарек с трудом выдерживал его взгляд.   
Правда заключалась в том, что Иззетам было давным-давно наплевать на частную жизнь своих гильдейцев. Изобретателей одолевали более важные и насущные вопросы, и секретность, которую Зарек придавал своим отношениям с Томиком, была связана кое с кем еще. С тем, кто стоял выше всех гильдий, и к кому причудливыми цепочками сходились все сплетни и слухи Равники. С тем, кто ни в коем случае не должен был узнать, что Рал Зарек утешается с другим, потому что этот кое-кто однажды может захотеть вернуться к нему, и путь всегда должен выглядеть свободным...  
– Может, мне пойти к вам? – Томик сделал нарочито серьезное лицо. – Говорят, если ты переспал с селезнийцем, ты попадаешь в Селезнию. У вас это работает? Если да, то я уже давно стал с тобой Иззетом... – последние слова Томик жарко шептал уже на ухо Зареку, увлекая его на постель. Рал позволил ему снять с себя одежду и просто бросить ее на пол, без обычного тщательного развешивания многочисленных деталей иззетской формы на стуле у кровати. Сейчас Рала волновало совершенно другое.  
В призрачно-синем свете фонаря, в его мерцании за волнами прозрачной шторы, лицо Томика Вроны было неотличимо от лица Джейса Белерена.   
Они долго целовались, обнявшись. Томик, как всегда, прикрывал глаза, казалось, только для того, чтобы открывать их вновь и вновь, заново каждый раз любуясь на лицо Зарека. Он никогда не отстранялся далеко, и поэтому забавно хмурился и косил глаза к носу, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Ралу это всегда нравилось, но сейчас это лишь отдаляло его от образа, сотканного поверх лица Вроны из прозрачно-туманного синеватого свечения, сбивало настрой, и ему хотелось поскорее добраться до той части происходящего, когда ему уже не помешает ничего. Он сильно, почти до боли в собственных пальцах, сжал ладонь Томика и потянул ее к низу, и Врона все понял. Он повернулся так, что теперь лежал животом на кровати, чуть приподняв бедра и раздвинув ноги.  
– Нет. Развернись, ложись на спину, – прошептал Зарек ему на ухо. Томик, как всякий маг, имеющий отношение к искусству веления словом, знал, когда нужно подчиняться. Ему нравилось по-всякому, и постоянно раздавая приказы на службе, в постели он готов был их, напротив, выполнять. Томик потянулся к баночке со скользкой субстанцией, которую производил Комбинат Симиков – потребители, для сколь грязных дел ее бы ни приобретали, старались не думать, из чего она состояла, – и вскоре они оба замкнулись друг на друге.   
Веки Томика были полуопущены, зрачки закатывались каждый раз, когда любовник чуть менял угол движения, а Зарек был в этом мастерски непредсказуем. Белки глаз оржовского юноши светились голубым в сиянии фонаря. По лицу пробегали синие волны.   
С каждым его стоном, с каждым ответным движением навстречу, Рал Зарек, внутри собственного восприятия, овладевал вовсе не Томиком Вроной, а тем, кто должен был бы быть на его месте.  
Белерен тоже не отличался выдержкой, но Томик срывался намного быстрее. Сейчас, глядя на его лицо, подсвеченное бледно-синим, Зарек понимал, что и ему самому осталась до конца лишь пара движений, потому что такого острого удовольствия он не испытывал уже давно. Однако Томик все равно его опередил, как и всегда. Он закатил глаза, застонал, несколько раз дернулся, и его живот украсился белыми брызгами, блестевшими в опаловом свечении фонаря.  
Зарек, двигаясь уже на тонкой грани срыва, внезапно был поражен неожиданной идеей, и он не медля осуществил намерение.   
Не останавливая движений, Рал вытер обмякшему, сладко ослабевшему Томику ладонью живот, и потянулся к его лицу, проводя пальцами по его правой щеке от глаза вниз две неровные мокрые полосы, а потом сделал то же самое с его подбородком. И в свете фонаря с улицы влажные узоры на лице Томика Вроны блеснули нестерпимым голубовато-белым сиянием, окончательно довершая его сходство с...  
Разрядка случилась внезапно и очень бурно, словно электричество всех грозовых туч над Равникой разом щелкнуло во всем теле Зарека, вызывая бешеную судорогу. Такого с ним не было уже очень давно, и с Томиком – ни разу. Молния проскочила по его телу, вырвавшись колючими искрами там, где он касался своего любовника, внутри и снаружи. Томик заорал от неожиданности и боли, но Рал втиснул пальцы ему в бедра и не отпустил, пока не иссякли дергающие разряды тока.  
Потом он несколько мгновений стоял на коленях, тяжело дыша и закрыв глаза, но наконец заставил себя их открыть.  
Томик, успевший отползти на другую сторону кровати, всхлипывал и кривился, неловко прижимая к себе сзади одеяло. Его волосы стояли дыбом, и губы все еще вздрагивали.   
Неосознанно он потерся правой щекой о плечо – узоры на лице засыхали, стягивая кожу. Сейчас он все еще был похож на Белерена, но по мере того, как утихала его боль, сходство становилось все меньше. Даже при синем свете было видно, что на его бедрах вздулись кровавые пузыри, и Рал вздрогнул, представив себе, какие раны он нанес любовнику внутри. Томик опередил его:  
– Кажется, там не все так плохо. Все прошло через пальцы. Ваша гильдия все же мастера на все руки, а не... – он фыркнул и тут же сморщился от того, что нечаянно задел больное бедро. – Иди сюда. Не переживай, у меня все заживет.  
Но Зарек не торопился. Все еще сидя посреди кровати, он невидящим взглядом смотрел на окно, на голубой свет фонаря, и думал о том, что все это нужно прекращать. Они никогда не говорили с Томиком о чувствах, но Рал понимал, что такая забота, такое тепло и всепрощение могут исходить только от любящего человека. Он больше не хотел делать Томику больно, ни в постели, ни за ее пределами. Врона ничего не знал о мучительном прошлом опыте грозового мага, и тем более не догадывался, до чего бы ему хотелось хотя бы иметь возможность вернуть все назад. Томик, искренний и открытый, не понял бы, отчего он, Рал, так тоскует по Белерену, если все было безысходно плохо.   
Этот юноша, Томик Врона, слишком хороший для своей гильдии, и слишком хороший для него, Рала Зарека, просто не...  
– Не он, да? – подал голос Томик.  
Рал вздохнул. Наверное, все это действительно невозможно скрыть. И Врона ни в чем не виноват. Ни в том, что он так похож на Белерена, ни в том, что он не Белерен.  
– Не он.   
Зарек опустился на постель и потянул на себя край одеяла, совсем так же, как это делал Живой Договор. Ему хотелось спрятаться от всего мира, чтобы больше не отвечать ни на какие вопросы.  
– Видишь, я начинаю в этом разбираться, – проговорил Томик уже веселее, подбираясь к Ралу, осторожно, чтобы не задеть ожоги. – Я вижу, что это именно неон. Я могу отличить его от миззиевого газа. Миззиевый газ светится одновременно красным и синим, а неон – оттенками голубого. Я даже предполагаю, что фонарь питается электричеством непосредственно из воздуха, а не ловит молнии. Кажется, вы заполучаете себе гильдейцев не хуже Селезнии...  
Неожиданно для оторопевшего Томика Рал рассмеялся, тихо, но искренне и с облегчением. – Прости меня, – он потянулся к любовнику, обнял его, поцеловал, потерся своим заросшим щетиной подбородком об его подбородок, делая Томику приятно почесыванием раздраженной кожи. Тот тихо застонал от удовольствия.   
Зареку стало стыдно, горько и странным образом очень хорошо. Это дело не одной ночи и даже не нескольких, подумал он, но я справлюсь. Прошлое не имеет смысла. Я не смогу намеренно уничтожить его, но я отпущу его, перестану цепляться и дам отступить...  
– Тебе точно не мешает фонарь? – прошептал Рал на ухо Томику. Они лежали рядом, обожженное бедро оржовского любовника было чуть на расстоянии от тела Зарека, но рука Рала покоилась на его животе. – Я могу его погасить или пойти снять совсем...  
– Он мне очень нравится, – Томик сонно улыбнулся. – Я чувствую себя почти Иззетом. Или селезнийцем, хотя я Оржов... Азориус... Запутался... Всеми сразу. Целым Живым Договором, наверное. Рал, я мог бы быть Живым Договором?..  
Но Зарек не ответил. Он уже крепко спал.


End file.
